Life Is So Unfair: II
by Mrs. C. N. Riddle
Summary: Sequel to Life Is So Unfair! Finally after weeks of plotting the first chapter is up! Harry and Ginny go into hiding, someone is exposed as a traitor , and a child with extraordinary talent is born! Please R&R! Finally updated after a year and a half! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Life Is So Unfair: II**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter now matter how much I dream. **All hail J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N**: I've finally posted the sequel! Yay! Party-time! But before I start I just want to let you all know those who did not read Life Is So Unfair should read it now…or else you might feel a little lost. Also those who have read it might want to go back and reread it since it's been quite a while since I completed the original. Of course I'm not going to restate all the plot points for Life Is So Unfair…I'm too lazy for that! Anyway some other things of interest, I know several people were complaining that Life Is So Unfair was too short. Well, this story will be at least twice the size as the original…that is if it all goes according to plan.

**Now one last thing, anything in** _italics _**is a flashback from this point on. And now onto the story and don't forget to R&R!**

OoOoOoOoO

Chapter 1

"_Harry, you have to leave!" announced Hermione. Harry and Ginny had not been back at #12 Grimmauld Place for more than a week before Hermione had confronted Harry. _

"_You know I can't do that, Hermione," said Harry, avoiding eye contact. Hermione had brought this subject up once before and Harry had been avoiding her ever since, but now Hermione had finally cornered him._

"_But you have to, Harry, to save Ginny and the baby!"_

_Harry stared at Hermione. He still wasn't used to the phrase "and the baby". Ginny had told Harry she was pregnant almost immediately after they had arrived back at #12 Grimmauld Place. Not that Harry couldn't tell seeing as she was four and a half months along and there was quite a difference in her physical appearance then he had remembered. When Harry had asked if she knew who the father was, she burst into tears and muttered that she didn't know._

"_Hermione, we're very safe here at Grimmauld Place. Nothing's going to happen here…there's no reason to leave," Harry responded._

"_Harry, you know that's not true! You know he'll find you! You know you're not safe!" cried Hermione, "You know it's possible that Ginny's carrying his child, he'll want her back!"_

_This last comment hit Harry the hardest. He didn't like knowing that his girl's baby could be fathered by his worst nemesis._

"_Even if we were to leave, Hermione, where would we go?" asked Harry. _

"_Any where but here, Harry! You have to leave this country!"_

"_Tell me then, Hermione, who's gonna destroy Horcruxes! And who's going to finish off Voldemort!" said Harry, his voice starting to rise._

"_I'll continue to destroy them, Harry, I promise! You know Ron and I can handle it! And of course if the Order is in trouble or Voldemort gets far too powerful, I promise I'll contact you immediately…and when Ron and I destroy all the Horcruxes we'll contact you, I promise you, Harry. Please, I just want you to be safe!" exclaimed Hermione._

"_I don't know, Hermione…" started Harry._

"_Harry, you know I only want the best for you and Ginny! I want you guys to stay safe! Ron and I can take care of everything! I just think that for Ginny's sake you should go into hiding and stay low for a few years. I only want the best for you, Ginny, and the baby!"_

_Harry stared at Hermione for a while, watching her tears fall. He knew Hermione was right. He wanted to keep Ginny safe, but he also wanted to vanquish Voldemort. Finally, he came up with a decision._

"_Alright, Hermione…We'll go into hiding," Harry muttered, again avoiding Hermione's eyes. Hermione smiled._

"_Thank you, Harry."_

OoOoOoOoO

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!"

Harry Potter shook awake. A woman in a white Healer's outfit had shook him awake. He looked around and quickly remembered where he was. He was at Lord Hannah's Hospital for the Magical Being in Salem, Massachusetts. Shortly after Harry had agreed to leave, he'd confronted Ginny, who after some persuasion finally agreed to go. They said their goodbyes three days later and left for the out of country, magical community of Salem, Massachusetts. Two weeks later, Harry proposed and within another month they were husband and wife.

"Mr. Potter, if you'd follow me, please," spoke the Healer.

Harry got up and followed the Healer down a white hall filled with sleeping portraits of past American Healers. He knew where he was being led. He was going to see Ginny…and the baby. He didn't know exactly how to think or feel.

The Healer soon stopped at a door at the end of the hall and smiled at Harry. She opened the door and held it as he entered.

Ginny was lying on the white sheeted bed, holding what looked like a bundle of blankets. She looked up and smiled as Harry entered the room and approached the bed.

"Meet our son, Harry," she said, tears of joy streaming down her face, as she removed the blankets off of the small bundle, "Rayven James Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rayven James Potter!"

A small boy with jet black hair peered out from behind an over-turned couch.

"Get over here!" cried a rather distressed Ginny Potter.

"Yes, Mother?" Rayven's dark blue-black eyes pleaded innocence, but the disaster of a living room told otherwise. Both couches were over-turned and looked as though they'd been ripped by huge claws. Books had been scattered all over the floor and their pages lay in pieces all over the room. One book even appeared to have been on fire. Flower vases were shattered, and a few pictures that had previously sat on the mantle were now lying in piles of glass.

"What have of been doing!" yelled Ginny.

"Nothing, Mother," he said, smiling sweetly.

"Nothing? Nothing! Then how did all this happen!"

"It was my evil twin," Rayven said, simply.

"Your evil twin! That's it! Go to your room, young man! I'm going to have a word with your father when he gets home!" Rayven smiled and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Ginny sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do with that child." She pulled out her wand and got ready to clean up when she was interrupted.

"Mother!"

"Didn't I say go to your room!"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts! Go to your room, and I don't want another word outta you!" Ginny screamed, raising her wand again. Suddenly, she felt something wet around her feet. She lowered her wand and looked down. A puddle of water had accumulated under her. She turned around looking for the source. Behind her was a stream coming from the hallway. Ginny slowly walked out into the hall and saw a whole river flowing down the stairs. At this point Ginny was completely numb with shock and anger. She started up the stairs quite worried at what she might find.

When she got to the top she saw the whole upstairs was flooded and it was coming from the bathroom.

"Shit!" cried Ginny, as she ran over to the bathroom, flung the door open, and turned off the bath tub taps. Ginny had been running a bath for Rayven when she heard a crash downstairs. She'd gone to investigate and had forgotten to turn off the taps.

Ginny sighed.

"I tried to tell you."

She turned around and saw Rayven standing in the doorway, ankle deep in water.

"Ray, I thought I told you to stay in your room," she muttered. She watched as he sprinted back to his bedroom.

Ginny sat leaning over the tub for a few minutes until she heard a voice yell from downstairs.

"What the hell happened here!"

Ginny jumped up and ran downstairs as fast as she could without slipping. At the bottom she flung herself into her husband's arms.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're home! I don't think I can stand much more!" she cried.

"Okay, Ginny, it's alright. I'm here now, calm down," spoke Harry, gently, "What happened?"

"I was running a bath for R-Ray and I heard a c-crash and I came downstairs and I forgot to turn off t-the water!"

"What was the crash? Is Ray alright?"

"Of course Ray's alright. He's in his room," she said, as she led Harry into the living room, "And this was the crash."

Harry just stared. After a few minutes he finally got his voice back, "How could a three year old do all this! It looks like a duel to the death took place here!"

"I know, Harry!" cried Ginny, "The kid's crazy, this morning it was the kitchen! Give him a year and we'll be lucky to even have a house!"

"Now, Ginny, clam down," said Harry.

"It's kinda hard seeing as Ray's driving me insane!" shouted Ginny, "And with another child on the way…I don't know how I'm going to manage it!"

"Don't worry, Ginny, it'll all work out," said Harry, comforting his distressed wife, "Now let's get this place cleaned up!"

A/N: Okie dokie now :) Chapter two up yay! now updating mite be rather slow...school starts tomorrow...yay!...anyway i'll try to update as soon as possible! please R&R! thanx

Mrs. C. N. Riddle


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Of course I do not own Harry Potter nor any other characters, spells, etc. listed. But Rayven, Ebony, & Jenny are mine :-p Oh yeah, and the plot that's mine, too:-)

**A/N:** Wow...it's been a while...bet you all thought I'd never update ever again...Muahahaha...well here it is: Chapter 3! Yeah, yeah I know it's been what, a year and a half? And yeah I know I wanted to finish it before the seventh book came out, but, pshh, I'm way late on that one :-p...well I'm gonna try to update like every two weeks (softball and English permitting) I kinda decided yesterday to finish this just because writing my newest story (_Lord Voldemort Goes Wiccan_...Check it out :-p) in partnership with my cousin, Nonni426, (now known as Vampire Princess xox) has inspired me to take up my old story as well!...so enough blabbing from me and here it is! Don't forget to R&R!!!

P.S. You may want to go back and read the first two chapter, perhaps even the first story lol :-p

* * *

Chapter 3

"Where's Mother?" asked Rayven as he stood by his father's desk.

"She's at the hospital, how many times must I tell you?" answered a very aggravated Harry Potter.

"Is Mother dying?"

"What?! Of course not!"

"Someone hurt her, didn't they? I had a dream that Mother was hurt."

Harry stared open-mouthed at his three-year old son.

"No one hurt your mother. She's at the hospital because she's having a baby."

After a moments pause, Rayven spoke again, "She doesn't like me does she?" His voice was oddly cold.

"What makes you say that?"

"She wants another baby. Aren't I enough for her? It's because I cause too much trouble, isn't it? She wants a new baby, one that doesn't cause trouble, and you want a different one, too," said Rayven, staring at Harry, his eyes as cold as his voice. One could hardly tell that the child was just that: a child.

"Your mother and I love you and you know that won't change no matter how much trouble you cause us! Just because we're having another baby doesn't mean we don't want you!"

"Then why are you having one?"

"Well, we're having another baby because…well because…we want you to have someone else to play with! Now run along, I have lots of work to finish." Rayven stood and stared at his father for a few minutes before he finally ran off out the office doors.

Harry sat at his desk working on some important paperwork for the American Auror Association (where he'd been positioned at since Rayven's birth) for a few minutes when he looked at the clock and saw it was almost eight. Ginny had been gone for nearly three hours. Harry would have given anything to be with his wife, but someone had to watch Rayven and Ginny didn't want him at the hospital, knowing damn well the rebellious toddler would cause a scene. Harry had opted they hire a babysitter but no one would agree to watch the little monster, at least not after the last time. Harry wasn't sure whether the poor Muggle girl was ever going to be released from the asylum.

So Harry had been stuck watching his son while his wife was at the hospital giving birth to their child.

Suddenly, a sharp scream-like ringing began to fill the halls and room, catching Harry entirely off guard. He stood up so fast that not only did the chair he was sitting on fall over, but the bottle of pitch-black ink also poured out over all of the documents laid out in front of him.

"Shit!" cried out Harry as he pulled out his wand and hastily muttered, "_Scourgify_." to clean off the important articles. Harry only became aware of the continuous ringing that was still echoing through the house when he began to smell the distinct scent of something burning.

"Shit, the fire alarm!" screamed Harry as he bolted downstairs to find his entire living room full of a dark blanket of smoke. "Rayven?!"

Abruptly, all of the smoke vanished, the fire alarm ceased to ring, and the only thing left was a charred photo album and the small ash-covered figure of the three-year old.

"Yes, Father?" spoke Rayven as he smiled his innocent smirk.

Harry was speechless for a complete minute before he could gain back his composure and talk to the young child without using a vocabulary unfit for even a teenager.

"What…do you think…you are doing?" spoke Harry, slowly, in a voice that was obviously forced to sound calm.

"Nothing," smiled Rayven.

"Oh, I see…well you better get your little ass up those stairs before I curse you into nothing!"

"Yes, Father," Rayven practically skipped upstairs, obliviously quite pleased with himself.

Harry sighed and picked up the photo album that Ray had caught on fire. It was Harry and Ginny's wedding album, and only three pictures were left intact to be able to tell this.

"How could a child do this at only three-years old?" Harry wondered allowed. The answer to this question scared him and he decided not to ponder on it too long. Soon, another question loomed to the front of his mind…where had all that smoke come from? Slowly, Harry turned around to face the remainder of the room, in which he found his answer.

The curtains were charred; the coffee table black. Both couches were covered in black burn spots, and all plants were no more. Yet again, Harry let out a long sigh and pulled out his wand. He decided it was best not to tell Ginny of this incident, all she needed was to have a baby and come home to this, so with a flick of his wand…ok more like five…everything was clean and back where it should be. There was no trace of ashes anywhere, except of course for Ray.

So Harry started his ascent upstairs and stopped at Ray's room to find him sitting on his bed staring at the door as if he was waiting for Harry.

"Come on, you're getting a bath."

With that, Rayven jumped off the bed without a protest and followed his father into the bathroom where Harry turned on the taps and began filling the tub. When it was full, he stripped the toddler, picked him up, and placed him into the temporarily clear water.

"We are not telling your mother about this, ok?" said Harry as he began washing the child's hair and the blackness began to diffuse through the water.

"Mmhmm," smiled Rayven. Neither spoke the rest of the time.

As Harry pulled Ray out of the tub and began the process of drying him with a towel, they both heard the door open and then close downstairs.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Harry as he hastily wrapped the child in the towel, picked him up, and rushed downstairs. "Ginny!"

"Harry!" Harry placed Ray on the ground and embraced his wife inhaling her flowery scent. "Oh, Harry! I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!"

"Um, Mother?" The toddler was standing there, with his arms crossed as though he felt he, too, was owed a greeting.

"Oh, I missed you, too, Ray!" she said as she took her son into her arms, kissing him on the cheek.

"So? Where's the baby?" asked Harry, excitedly.

"Jenny has her," said Ginny as their next-door neighbor and friend walked in from the kitchen holding a bundle of blankets. She was the one who had taken up the responsibility of driving Ginny to and from the hospital.

"Here she is," Jenny said, as she handed the bundle to Harry. The baby was fast asleep, her jet-black hair already disheveled in a way resembling her father's.

"She's beautiful," said Harry in awe.

"Let me see!" exclaimed Ray. Harry walked over to Ray who was still in Ginny's arms and leaned in to give him a better look.

"Hmm…what'd ya name her?" he asked, looking up at his mother.

"Ebony May Potter."


End file.
